Analyze
by exwaiz
Summary: [AtoRyo] Fuji liked to watch them when they think no one's looking.


Title: Analyze  
Author: exwaiz  
Fandom: Tenipuri  
Pairings: AtobexRyoma, Fujix?  
Word Count: 853  
Warning: Crack. Crackity crack. Err. Yes.  
Disclaimer: Nope. Not mine.

* * *

Fuji liked to watch them when they think they're not looking. Of course, watching while they were aware was fun, but he wouldn't have the luxury of analyzing them at the same time. 

One would think that analyzing was more Inui's forte. But Fuji liked it just as much as Inui. Fuji, however, lacked the level of dedication that Inui had, not bothering to write down meticulous notes on his note books. It was remarkable, to others, this dedication of Inui's. But they would be more surprised at Fuji's own level of dedication, especially when it came to this particular couple.

If you think about it, it shouldn't be much of a surprise that Fuji found them so fascinating to begin with. One of the reasons that Fuji had for watching them so closely, was the fact that he had always thought that Atobe would latch onto Tezuka and not Seigaku's brat.

It was very amusing to watch Echizen turn from disinterested to harassed in a span of a couple of minutes. Fortunately for Echizen, it wasn't so much what Atobe was doing or saying to him that was bothering him so much. It was what Atobe was doing to their little audience.

There really was nothing "little" about their audience. It was a mix of the "We Love Ryoma" club and the "Atobe is GOD" club with a very stable base of the "We love Atobe and Ryoma TOGETHER" club. The number of guys who had signed up to his fan club had disturbed Echizen at first, but Fuji had helpfully pointed out that the fanboys did not have a penchant for groping him like the fangirls did.

'Ah,' Fuji thought to himself, 'There's a daring fangirl.'

The girl was one of Echizen's fangirls. She reminded him vaguely of Sakuno, the girl who used to have a crush on Echizen before they entered high school. She even had the same hairstyle. But this girl did not seem to blush and stutter the way Sakuno did. In fact, she looked terribly confident.

'Interesting girl.' Fuji thought, with amusement.

The bright smile on her face and the bright-colored plastic bento box complimented each other nicely. Echizen stared at her for a moment and then at the proffered lunch. His appetite won over hesitation, apparently. With a slight nod of the head--Ryoma's version of a thank you--that Fuji could tell was sincere, he took the box. The girl's smile widened and then she bounded happily away, merging once more into the amorphous fanclub body.

Atobe's reaction to the entire scene brought much delight to Fuji. The way the Hyotei captain's smile turned sharper in the corners--though the girl chattering before him didn't seem to notice--was enough to cause his entire team to shiver. Atobe's eyes narrowed when Echizen accepted the box and the smile disappeared, his lips pursed tightly in silent anger.

Atobe stalked towards his Hyotei teammates--he would deny this, of course, because Atobe Keigo "does _not_ stalk"--trying to control his temper. Fuji noted the way Oshitari's eyes twinkled with amusement, before Hyotei's own _tensai_ adjusted his glasses and let the look disappear.

Shishido made a rude comment about Atobe's change of attitude and was awarded with a direct order to play a singles match against Taka-san. Fuji sensed, rather than saw, the stern look that Tezuka sent Atobe and saw Atobe smirking in reaction to that.

Perhaps it was time for Fuji to intervene.

"A match, Echizen?" Fuji asked quietly, smiling disarmingly at the younger boy. Echizen's cat-like eyes gleamed with challenge. Across from Fuji, Atobe crushed the water bottle in his hand. He practically threw the bottle at Kabaji, narrowly missing a protesting Shishido in the head.

"I haven't played against you in a while, Fuji-senpai."

"Not since our match in the rain, correct?" There was a quiet purr in his voice that caused Echizen and even a couple of others to shiver. Seeing this, Atobe decided that he was fed up with the conversation and took matters into his own hands.

"Some other time." His voice was controlled, but even the great Atobe Keigo couldn't hide the possessive look in his eyes.

"Oh? Why?"

"Yes. Why?" Echoed Echizen, clearly not happy with Atobe's interference.

"We still have time for another match." Atobe forgot all about control and glared at Tezuka. Shishido and Ohtori tried unsuccessfully to smother their laughter, mainly by clinging onto each other. Oshitari hid his smirk behind his hand, but beside him, Hiyoshi didn't bother hiding his smirk. Luckily for the second year, Mukahi was laughing like a maniac and Atobe practically pounced on him.

"Gakuto, you're playing a match with me." He said smoothly, a sadistic smile on his face. He ordered Kabaji to carry Gakuto, who was kicking and calling out Oshitari's name for help.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" Fuji asked Tezuka, a knowing smile in place. Echizen, who stood beside Fuji, was also looking at their captain with his own knowing smirk.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Tezuka said, voice stern. "Now go play."

* * *

The match ended with a tie, 5-5 with Echizen leading 30-15. It seemed another force of nature decided to end their game prematurely yet again. This time, that force of nature happened to be Tezuka. 

Fuji knew his smile was a little strained when the captain called for an end of all matches and Echizen was glaring. But he forgot about his anger for a moment, walking over to where Atobe was sitting and then stealing his towel.

The Hyotei captain protested loudly, but did not attempt to take the towel back or even order Kabaji to do it for him. In fact, he looked rather pleased.

Fifteen minutes later Fuji was standing outside of the locker rooms, dressed in his school uniform and watching yet another amusing scene.

Atobe was leading Echizen away, droning on and on about the lack of hygiene in today's teenagers and how his army of chefs back home would be able to cook them both a five star lunch within a moment's notice. Echizen did not take the comment on hygiene lightly, knowing all too well that Atobe _liked_ the smell of his "cheap soap". He retaliated by pointing out with a smug voice that Atobe had been jealous earlier. That quickly sent Atobe into a ranting frenzy and soon he began listing off things he possessed that should make _Echizen_ jealous of _him_.

And then Echizen made an offhand comment about never feeling the need to be jealous of a "Monkey King". The conversation snowballed from there.

"They sure have an interesting relationship, don't they?" A familiar voice purred next to him—the Kansai accent was a delicious addition to the voice. Fuji chuckled softly, casting the other boy a sly grin.

"I take it you know something that I don't?"

"Only something that I managed to pick up from a very reliable source."

"Oh?"

"It seems that 'Atobe-sama' is lowering his standards this week. He plans on taking a certain team member of yours to an _onsen_. The location, of course, is unknown."

"Ah."

There was a moment of silence as they watched the rest of their respective teams pack up.

"Will you bring the camera, or shall I?" Fuji asked, a hint of blue in his gaze before he slid his eyes back shut.

"Leave it to me."

"And will _we_ be having any fun too, Yuushi-kun?" Fuji asked. The predatory gleam in Oshitari's eyes and the way his smirk widened was answer enough. Fuji stifled a chuckle and continued to watch.

* * *

END

* * *

Er. Yes. AtoxRyo. Why? Because? Heh. 


End file.
